In industrialized countries such as Canada, U.S.A., and the West European countries, the dishwashing machine is considered almost a "necessity", and a large majority of the families of these countries have one such machine. Such a machine automatically washes, rinses and dries dishes, knives and forks, glasses, and the like according to a timer-controlled washing/rinsing/drying cycle. The last cycle (the drying of the dishes that have been rinsed) is effected by heating the dishes with an electric heater while air is sucked in the dishwasher by a fan located close to the floor and then expelled from the dishwashing machine.
This conventional drying cycle has a few drawbacks, including:
(a) the air sucked into the machine moves close to the floor and will, in effect, render dirty again the cleaned dishes, by depositing thereon a fine layer of dust particles;
(b) the energy required to dry heat the rinsed dishes is not well spent money, since it does consume a lot of kWh;
(c) the heating element often causes cracking of plastic and porcelain dishes;
(d) the noise level of the machine is high during the washing and rinsing cycles, because insulation around the machine is incomplete, since there are an air inlet and an air outlet for the drying cycle.